Univverse Jumpin Isn't Recomended
by woolhatchick393
Summary: The Tenth Doctor takes a normal girl on a life changing trip. Will she become his new companion? Will she stay in this new place he has taken her? Or will she die a sad death?
1. Things You Thought You Couldn't Get

I wake up on another summer day, well afternoon, who wakes up early during summer? Anyway, it's about like 12:15 pm and I slip out of bed. I'm home alone since my parents are at work, it's nice to have the house to myself. I head over to my laptop on my desk, wondering if Homestuck has updated. As I open my computer I'm greated by a drawing of all 11 of The Doctors with the TARDIS. I need to change it to one that has all 12 but sometimes I'm just too lazy. I go to and see there hasn't been an update. Oh well, guess I'll just have to wait longer.

But then, as I'm scrolling through Tumblr, I hear something. Footsteps? But my parents couldn't be home yet... oh god is there a burglur in my house? I don't wanna check, I don't have any weapons so what good would it do to check? I decide to rumage through some stuff quietly to find something to protect myself with. I find some kind of stick and quietly sneak into the hallway.

"Earth? How? Earth was supposed to have been blown up by now..." I hear a voice say, the voice sounds a little familiar.

I sneak down the stairs, knowing he's in the kitchen. As I'm sneaking around I see an all to familiar object. I drop my stick out of shock letting the intruder know I'm here. He comes around the corner to see what the noise was. He looks at me, lost for words to explain what he's doing here.

"I, uh, um... sorry" He managed to say, then rubbed the back of his neck.

"T... T... Tar..." I stutter staring at the very object that is sitting in my living room.

"Excuse me?" He asked trying to figure out what I was trying to say.

"TARDIS..." I faintly say out of shock.

His eyes widen, "How do you know what that is?" He asks.

"Y-you're The Doctor" I say looking to him.

"How do you know my name?" He asks.

"Tenth incarnation... it's really you" I reply.

"How do you know that?" He asks.

"You're just a television show!" I exclaim.

"Apparently not, here I am in the flesh" The Doctor replied.

"No, no I'm just dreaming, if I go and sleep I'll wake up and you'll be gone because you're not really here in the first place" I say then go up to my room flopping onto my bed.

The Doctor follows upstairs and into my room.

"Now you're just being silly" He says, looking at me on my bed.

I sigh, "You're right, if I was asleep I would be on Derse or Prospit"

"Unless your dream-self is dead" He added.

I roll over to look at him, "You read Homestuck?" I ask surprised.

"Homestuck what's that?" He asked,

I point to my walls which contain many pictures from the popular webcomic, "That is Homestuck" I say.

He points to it as well, "That?" He asks looking a bit confused.

"Yea, you know John, Rose, Dave, and Jade? The twelve trolls? Jane, Roxy, Jake, and Dirk? The Dancestors?" I ask.

"Hmm, well I guess that makes sense..." He replied.

"What makes sense?" I ask.

"Why your Earth is still alive" He answers.

I look at him in shock, "Are you saying that SBurb, and the trolls, and John, Rose, Dave, and Jade, and the alpha kids, all that is real?" I ask.

He nods, "All of it"

"In another universe?" I ask.

"Yep, it all happened in my universe" The Doctor answered, "I tracked their meteor watching for trouble, I'm not sure who those other four kids you mentioned are though"

"But they're all real... that's amazing" I mumble, "Have you ever heard of Andrew Hussie?"

"Stories yes, I've heard he's a weird stalker of those people. Sometimes he's been called a demon" He answered.

I giggled and sat up, "Could I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?" He asked in return.

"I was wondering if maybe, just maybe..." I trail off.

"You want me to take you to that meteor, don't you?" He asked.

I nod, "You don't have to" I say quickly, embarassed.

"I'll take you, but only to say hi and get out" He replied and headed down stairs to his TARDIS.

I sprinted downstairs behind him, smiling ear to ear. This was going to be the best day of my life! I followed him right into the TARDIS, the sight was amazing. It really was bigger on the inside. I decided to say something to surprise him.

"It's another dimension" I say and smile at the expression on his face.

"How- never mind, let;s get going" He replied, "Headed for that meteor hidden in the veil"

"Oh, I get to meet the trolls! I can't wait!" I exclaimed.

"Yep, and what's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Vanessa Johnson" I answer, feeling bad for not stating my name at first.

"Vanessa, that's a nice name" He smiled and the grinding sound of the TARDIS filled the air.


	2. The Interstellar Trip

It was mostly quiet in the veil, everyone was either on a computer or exploring. Some of them found humor in chatting with the humans, or working on their own projects. I trip on a couple of Gamzee's horns, making that annoying honking sound. I head over to my computer and watch something that changed my view on one of the humans. I watched the John human's life unfold in front of me. As I watched this idiot, I started to feel a strong hate towards him developing. I know for sure this is black feelings, it's fucking obvious. I decide to confront him about this in our first conversation near the end of his timeline.

It was the most fucking embarrassing conversation we ever will have, it definitely did not go as planned. I hear Terezi giggling to herself behind me and I roll my eyes. What the fuck is she up to? I walk over to her to check it out.

"TEREZI, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" I ask annoyed.

"H3H3H3 1'M M3SS1NG W1TH TH3 JOHN HUM4N" Terezi answers, "WH4T 4R3 YOU DO1NG H3R3 K4RKL3S?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I yell, "AND AS YOUR LEADER I WAS JUST KEEPING TABS ON EVERYONE"

"1 H4V3N'T SM3LT YOU T4LK1NG TO TH3 OTH3RS" She says.

"WELL NOT EVERYONE RESPECTS ME AS THEIR FUCKING LEADER" I reply.

"W3LL OK4Y MR. L34D3R, 4R3 W3 4LOUD TO TROLL TH3 HUM4NS?"She asks.

"I HAVE DETERMINED IT WILL BE FUN" I answer very leader like.

"WH3N DO YOU PL4N TO T3LL 3V3RYON3?" She asks.

"I'M DAMN SURE EVERYONE JUST HEARD OUR WHOLE FUCKING CONVERSATION" I tell her and walk back to my computer.

I notice that Gamzee transportalizes in from the stupid 'honk' he yells out. Why am I even moirails with that fucking annoying clown? He walks over to me honking everytime he takes a fucking step.

"BeSt FrIeNd, GuEsS wHaT" Gamzee says and I turn to him annoyed.

"WHAT?" I ask.

"i FoUnD tHiS wEiRd BoX, aNd I wAlKeD iN aNd It WaS a MoThErFuCkIn MiRaClE" He claims.

"EVERYTHING IS A FUCKING MIRACLE WITH YOU" I reply.

"iT wAs BiGgEr On ThE mOtHeRfUcKiN iNsIdE!" He exclaimed.

"ARE YOU SRE YOU'RE NOT JUST IMAGINING THINGS LIKE USUAL?" I ask.

"cOmE sEe FoR yOuRsElF" He replies and grabs my arm, dragging me to his stupid 'miracle box'.

I look at it, it's just a fucking blue box that says 'Police Call in Box'. Bigger on the inside my ass.

"GAMZEE WHAT EXACTLY AM I SUPPOSED TO BE FUCKING LOOKING AT?" I ask angrily.

"a MoThErFuCkIn MiRaClE" He answers.

"NO, IT'S A FUCKING USLESS BOX" I reply.

"gO iNsIdE aNd SeE fOr YoUrSeLf MoThErFuCkEr" He says and nudged me toward it.

I roll my eyes, "FINE"

I open the door reluntantly and walk inside. Completely. Fucking. Shocked.

"I kNoW, iT's A mOtHeRfUcKiN mIrAcLe" He says, walking behind me and patting my back.

"H-HOW?! IT'S BIGGER ON THE FUCKING INSIDE!" I yell shocked.

"YeAh, I tOlD yOu BeSt FrIeNd" He replies.

"BUT IT WAS JUST A STUPID FUCKING POLICE BOX!" I exclaim.

"Excuse me" A voice says from behind us, "I'll have you know it's the best police box in the universe"

I turn around to see a tall man in a brown suit with brown hair, and a shorter girl with black hair and an expression of happiness and surprise frozen an her face. How did two humans get here?!

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" I ask angrily.

"I happen to be the Police Box's owner" He answers.

"WHY IS IT PARKED ON OUR DAMN METEOR?!" I ask.

"Well, we're just popping in for a visit and I couldn't find a parking space" He replies putting on a shit eating grin.

"HA HA, NOW REALLY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I asK.

"Like I said, a visit. I'm The Doctor and this is my friend Vanessa" He says and gestures to the black haired girl.

The Vanessa human waved, still silent and Gamzee waved back with his stupid ass smile glued to his face.

"HOW IS THIS A VISIT WHEN WE HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHO YOU TWO ARE?" I yell.

"Well, I've been here before but you never saw me" The Doctor replies.

"WELL, THAT'S CALLED STALKING YOU CREEPY FUCK. AND WHAT KIND OF NAME IS 'THE DOCTOR'?" I ask.

"It's a fine one thank you very much!" He exclaims.

"HeY iS yOuR lItTlE fUcKiN fRiEnD oKaY?" Gamzee asks, "sHe'S nOt SpEaKiNg, Or MOvInG"

"I, uh, I'm sorry... I'm just so excited to finally get to-" Vanessa starts, but is interupted by The Doctor when he puts a hand over her mouth.

"-See a new brilliant species!" The Doctor finishes for her and removes his hand.

"Y...yea! It's, uh, very facinating!" She exclaims.

I nod, "UH HUH, SURE"

"C-can I touch them?" Vanessa asks.

"TOUCH WHAT?" I ask.

"Your horns, I wanna know what they feel like" She answers.

"WHAT? N-"

"SuRe ThInG mOtHeRfUcKeR, cArEfUlL tHeY'rE a LiTtLe ShArP" Gamzee interupts and I facepalm as she walks over to feel Gamzee's horns.

"They feel funny" Vanessa giggles.

"STUPID DRUNK CLOWN" I mumble.

"You're bad at mumbling" She says.

"FUCK YOU" I reply.

"Your horns are so tiny and nubby, can I please touch them?" She asks.

"NO" I answer giving her a stare.

She frowns at me, "Okay..."

"CoMe On BeSt MoThErFuCkIn FrIeNd, It'S NoT tHe EnD oF tHe WoRlD" Gamzee tells me.

"UGH, FINE" I reply.

Vanessa smiles and goes over to me and starts poking at my horns. She messes with them for a while, mumbling things about how small, nubby, and 'cute' my horns are.

"O-OKAY, YOU CAN STOP NOW..." I tell her.

"Hold on" She replies.

"YOU... YOU CAN SERIOUSLY STOP NOW, P-PLEASE" I say, and she stops.

"They're just so small and nubby and adorable!" She squeals.

"I'm going to leave Vanessa with you, I need to work on the box" The Doctor says and shoves us out.

"HE GETS DOWN TO THE POINT DOESN'T HE?" I ask angerily.

"Yea... aren't you going to show me around?" She asks.

"SURE, COME ON" I answer and lead her and Gamzee into the common room, "THIS IS THE COMMON ROOM, WOO HOO"

"OH K4RKL3S, WHO'S TH4T 1 SM3LL?" Terezi yells, great now everyone knows we have a geust.

"IT'S NO ONE" I reply.

She walks right up to Vanessa, sniffing her.

"SH3 DO3SN'T H4V3 4NY HORNS!" Terezi exclaims,"K4RK4T HOW D1D 4 HUM4N G3T ON TH1S M3T3OR W1TH US?"

"HER AND THIS WEIRD GUY JUST SHOWED UP HERE FOR A 'VISIT'" I answer.

"W3LL..." She starts.

"WELL WHAT?" I ask.

"WH4T'S H3R N4M3?" She asks.

"OH, THIS IS VANESSA" I answer.

Vanessa waves to her, "Hello" She says shyly.

"H1, 1'M T3R3Z1!" She greets.

"OH YEAH, AND I'M KARKAT" I say.

"aNd I'm GaMzEe" He says.

"H3H3, YOU TWO 1D1OTS D1DN'T 3V3N T3LL H3R YOUR N4M3?" Terezi asks.

"WELL THERE WAS A LOT OF FUCKING STUFF GOING ON!" I yell.

"Karkat, You Have Been Yelling An Awful Lot. What's Going On?" Kanaya asks walking over to us.

"OH HEY KANAYA! WHY DON'T YOU JOIN THE CATASTROPHIE!" I yell.

"Terezi, Who Is This?" Kanaya asks pointing to Vanessa.

"THIS IS OUR 'VISITOR' VANESSA" I answer angrily.

"H3Y, SH3 4SK3D M3!" Terezi exclaims.

"ARE YOU THE LEADER? NO, I DIDN'T FUCKING THINK SO!" I reply.

"You Could Atleast Calm Down For Our Guest" Kanaya tells me.

"I'LL JUST STOP TALKING, THAT SHOULD HELP!" I exclaim and start to hold my breath.

"You Don't Have To Hold Your Breath You Know" Kanaya says.

I keep my mouth closed and make the noises to say "I KNOW". She just nodded at me, understanding.

"Vanessa, Why Don't I Show You Around And We Let Karkat Calm Down" Kanaya suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea" Vanessa replies.

They head to go meet everyone and Gamzee lets out another fucking idoitic "HoNk".


	3. Let Them Begin The Beguine

_AN: In reply to the Guest that reviewed; No Vanessa is just an OC, based off how I think a fan would react if something like this happened to them :) Please enjoy!_

"I'll Introduce You To Vriska First, Follow Me" Kanaya says to me.

I follow her, even though I'v already found where Vriska is, as well as the other trolls. My anticipation grows as we come closer to the 8 obsessed troll.

"Vriska, I Would Like To Introduce You To Vanessa. She Is Visiting Us" Kanaya says from behind her.

Vriska turns around from her computer and her eye falls on me.

"How did a human get here? I didn't think anyone knew we were hidden here" Vriska says.

"I have a friend that got me here" I tell her shyly.

"Must have 8een that guy that was watching us, he was creeeeeeeepy!" She replies.

"Yea, he got me here, he's really nice" I say,

"He'd 8e nicer if he didn't stalk us" She says, "8ut anyway, you said your name is Vanessa?"

"Yep, and your name is Vriska?" I answer.

"You already learned my name, I like this visitor so far" She says, then turns back around.

"Come On Vanessa, There Are Still Plenty Of Us To Meet" Kanaya reminds me, and takes me over to Nepeta and Equius.

I was excited to meet Nepeta, she's one of my favorites and my patron!

"Oh Nepeta, We Have A Visitor That I Would Like You To Meet" Kanaya says and Nepeta turns around.

":33 oh! a visitor, how nice" Nepeta chimes looking at me.

"Hello, I'm Vanessa. You must be Nepeta" I reply smiling.

":33 what a purrtty name! and you're right, i'm nepeta" She says happily.

"D- And I am Equius, Nepeta's Moirail" Equius cuts in from behind her, "D- And Nepeta I comand you to stop talking to this lowb100d at once"

":33 equius, she's our guest! we should treat her nicely" Nepeta tells him.

"D- She is a mutant b100d and I will not have you speak to her. It is bad enough you insist on speaking to Karkat" He replies.

She sighs, ":33 okay equius... sorry vanessa"

Her and Equius walk away to another part of the common room, and me and Kanaya head to the horn pile where Feferi is sitting. I look around and see that Eridan is watching us in the distance.

") ( -ELLO! I'm Feferi" She smiles and holds out her hand.

"Hello, my name is Vanessa" I reply, shaking he hand.

"I ) (eard you were visiting, I ) (ope you ) (ave a w) (ale of a time!" She says.

"I'm sure I'll have a grea-"

"wwho is this?" Eridan interupts from behind me.

I turn around to look at him.

"Oh, I'm Vanessa" I tell him, smiling.

"howw did you get here?" He asks.

"A friend brought me here" I answer.

"wwhy?"

"Because I wanted to see somthing new and different, so he took me here"

"wwe are hidden in the vveil, howw the hell did your friend find us?"

"I don't know"

"you nevver evven thought to ask him?"

"I didn't think it was that important"

"its pretty fuckin important wwhen someone might havve been stalkin us"

"I'm sorry Eri- I mean, I uh, I don't know your name"

"wwhat wwere you goin to say?"

"Nothing, can I have your name please?"

"eridan, eridan ampora. howw long are you vvisitin for vvan?"

"I'm not sure"

"wwhale, it wwas nice meetin you"

"It was nice meeting you too" I smile as he walks away.

I had to keep calm inside because I was so happy to had been talking to Eridan. He is my absolute favorite. And now I have to be more careful because I almost let it slip that I knew his name already.

"I'm so sorry about -Eridan, he's not very good at minding his own glubbing business" Feferis tells me.

"It's okay, I didn't mind" I reply.

"He can be PR-E-ETY annoying sometimes" She says.

"We Should Get Back To The Tour, Come Vanessa" Kanaya tells me.

I waved bye to Feferi and we head over to Tavros.

Kanaya tapped on his shoulder, "Excuse Me Tavros, I'd Like You To Meet Out Guest, Vanessa"

"oH, hELLO vANESSA i HOPE YOU LIKE YOUR STAY HERE" Tavros says, wavimg to me.

"I'm already enjoying the tour" I reply.

"i'M GLAD kANAYA IS YOUR TOUR GUIDE, uH, iF kARKAT WAS YOUR TOUR GUIDE IT PROBABLY WOULDN'T BE AS FUN" He tells me.

I laugh, "He got angry and is now calming down"

"yEA, tHAT SOUNDS LIKE HIM" He says.

"I Think We Should Get On With The Tour" Kanaya says, and takes me over to Aradiabot.

"kanaya, what is it?" Aradiabot asks.

"We Have A Guest You Need To Meet" Kanaya answers.

"my calculati0ns say that it is near imp0ssible t0 have a visit0r here. the 0nly way she c0uld have g0tten here is if she had a spaceship that ran int0 the place. 0r if she is friends with that alien man that has been watching us" Aradiabot replies.

"Let's Introduce You To Sollux Now" Kanaya says, taking me over to the next computer where he sat.

Kanaya tapped his shoulder polietly and he turned his chair around.

"what ii2 iit?" Sollux asks, with his cute lisp.

"We Have A Visitor, You're The Only One She Hasn't Met" Kanaya answers.

"how diid we get a vii2iitor? and a human one at that" Sollux asks.

"I have a friend that took me here, he somehow found your hideout" I tell him.

"great, now we'll have to fiind another hiidiing place won't we" He sighs, "well, ii hope you have a niice tiime on thii2 2tupiid rock"

"I've had fun so far" I reply smiling.

"that'2 a fiir2t, maybe you'll have more fun than mo2t of us are haviing" He says than turns back around.

Kanaya turns to me, "Now, If You Follow Me I'll Show You Around The Rest Of The Meteor"

"Okay" I reply, and follow her to the transportilizer.


	4. The Time I Said I Really Had To Go

When the tour ends Kanaya goes back to her computer, leaving me to do what I want. I thought back on the tourand I remember turning around a couple of times and seeing a purple cape flow away. Eridan probably would have been better at following us if he didn't have such a long cape. He seemed to have been watching me on the whole tour. I smile at this thought, with him being my absolute favorite and all. I really wanted to be friends with him. I looked around to see if he was around in the common room. I saw him just standing at a computer.

I contimplated whether to confront him about following me, or to head to another part of the meteor. i decide to use the transportilizer to go to some other place on the meteor. I head to the top of some part of it, sitting near the edge but not to close. I think to myself, about all I know already. I know how six of them die here, not counting the doomed timelines. And exactly how they die. And I can't do anything to save them.

"vvan? wwhat are you doin here?" Eridan asks from behind me, making me jump.

"Oh, hi Eridan" I greet him, catching my breath.

"i didnt mean to scare you, wwhy are you here on your owwn?" He asks.

"Just thinking about things" I answer.

"is there somefin wwrong?" He asks sitting down beside me.

"Nothing you should be worried about" I answer.

"wwell, if you need anyone to talk to, ill listen" He offers giving me a small smile.

"I'll keep that in mind" I smile back at him, "I noticed you following us on the tour"

"oh, you saww me" He says.

"Yea, why were you following us?" I ask in reply as his hands meet his face.

"i wwas curious. cod, im sorry if i creep you out evven more noww" He replies.

"You don't creep me out at all, it take a lot to creep me out" I tell him.

"sorry i followwed you around" He apologizes.

"But, what were you curious about?" I ask.

"about our vvisitor, i wwanted to knoww more about you" He admitted shyly, this was a part of Eridan that I had never seen before.

"You could just ask me whatever you want to know" I reply.

"i wwouldnt wwant to bother you like the first time" He says.

"You wouldn't bother me" I assure him.

"wwell then, wwhat are you like back on earth?"

"Hmm, that's an odd question. I guess you could say I spend a lot of time alone, I'm not a very social person"

"youre vvery social here"

"Here yea, but not on Earth"

"howw come youre more social here?"

"Um, I just... guess you all are nicer to me"

"some of us can be wwelcomin, you sound a bit nervvous about somefin"

"Where would you get that idea? Heh heh"

"are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine, peachy keen" I answer.

"is that some kind of human phrase?"

"Yea it is, uh, so what have you been up to?"

"just messin around on the computer, checkin out some wweird human wwebsites"

"That sounds fun. Why do you have fins?"

"oh, im a seadwweller. im heir to the throne along wwith fef, wwell atleast wwe wwere until wwe all played sgrub and destroyed out planet"

"Well, maybe you two can still be together"

"fef doesnt seem to like me vvery much anymore"

"I don't see why not, you're very nice"

"many people wwouldnt agree wwith you"

"They're just jealous of the sea king"

He lets out a small laugh, "yea"

I laugh with him, then we're silent. He starred into the void and I switched my vision from the void to him. I kept wondering what was going on in his mind, he seemed pretty deep in thought. I didn't want to be nosy, so I didn't ask. I go through things in my head to say to break the silence.

"I, uh, I like your cape" I say, then meantally facepalm at how stupid that sounded.

"thanks, i like wwearin it" He replies.

"Your species is really interesting"

"you think so? then you probably didnt hear about the murderous side of our species, wwhich i am undoubtibly a part of"

"I read about it, the highbloods are aloud to kill other trolls that are lower on the hemospectrum then them"

"yea, and im big on killin lusi, wwhich fef then feeds to her lusus"

"Lusus... aren't those white guardians of baby trolls?"

"yes, they take care of the little wwrigglers, and they look out for them until they die"

"So you orphan wrigglers"

"i used to yea"

"That's kinda mean"

"wwell, if i didnt then fefs lusus wwould kill evverfin"

"Oh, well then I guess that's a pretty good reason"

"JEGUS FUCK, THERE YOU ARE!" I hear Karkat yell from behind.

Me and Eridan turn around at the same time to see an angry Karkat and The one and only Doctor starring at us.

"wwhat is it kar?" Eridan asks.

"ERIDAN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH VANESSA?" Karkat asks.

"wwe wwere just hangin out, is that not aloud?" Eridan asks.

"Can I interupt?" The Doctor retorically asks, "Vanessa, times up gotta go"

"I was being timed?" I ask.

"Yep! Now come on before things happen" The Doctor answers.

"Things? What things?" I ask standing up.

"Just come on I'll explain in the TARDIS" He replies and starts to walk.

I run over to him and block his path, stopping him in his tracks.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what 'things' will happen" I whisper to him so Eridan and Karkat don't hear.

"You should know what things" He whispers back.

"Oh you mean..." I start and he nods, "But what if something happens that isn't supposed to?"

"I'll take my chances" He says.

"Please Doctor let me stay-" I start.

"No, and that's final" He interupts.

"Can I atleast say goodbye than?" I ask.

"Okay" He answers, then he says to Karkat, "Get everyone in the common room please"

Soon everyone is in the common room, and I'm standing in the somewhat middle. No one is paying attention yet because I haven't tried to get their attention yet. I look around one last time and something catches my eye. Eridan is pestering one of the humans, Rose. She's going to make his computer explode! This is just the thing I need to happen so I can stay. I wait and watch his screen as Rose's had and wand starts radiating magic. And then sure enough... "KABOOM".

I gasp at the scene then I look at The Doctor. He looks back, knowing what I'm thinking. "I win, I get to stay" I mouth to him and he rolls his eyes, a smile tugging at his face. We watch as everyone else just looks towards him confused and a little freaked out.


End file.
